My Remedy
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Prompt: Bernie insists on cooking for Serena(though incapable of cooking) and ends up giving Serena food poisoning


**This will just be a one shot and is based on a prompt given to me by Lily, holbycityobsessed on tumblr. I hope this lives up to your expectations Lily! I'm just having a break from 'when we were young as I have no idea where I'm going with that at the moment. I have by no means abandoned it though. If you have any ideas for that or just prompts in general then please send them to my tumblr holbycasualtyobsessed. Hope you enjoy this. Kat xx**

Prompt: Bernie insists on cooking for Serena(though incapable of cooking) and ends up giving Serena food poisoning.

All Bernie had wanted to do was something nice for her girlfriend. They'd only been together a few weeks and were still in that new relationship phase. She was still constantly trying to impress Serena and she thought cooking for her would do just that. However there was a reason that she relied on ready meals and takeaways. She didn't think the great Serena Campbell would be blown away by something warmed in a microwave though. Although that would have been better than this. That wouldn't have made her have to take the day off sick. Luckily it was Bernie's day off anyway so she could be her own personal doctor. She sighed and looked down at the woman shivering in her arms, despite the sweat dripping off her forehead. "I'm sorry." She whispered into her hair.

"I swear if you say that one more time I'll knock you out." Serena mumbled.

"I am though. It's my fault." She'd been so stupid. Who couldn't properly cook chicken for god sake. And now her wonderful girlfriend was suffering.

"We don't know it's because of the food. You're fine"

"Yes because as soon as I realised it tasted vile I stopped eating. You kept going to make me feel better." She smiled slightly as she remembered it. That woman was so stubborn.

She rolled over to face her. "Exactly, so if anything, it's my fault"

She shook her head as she repositioned her arms around her. "No you did that for me, therefor it's my fault."

"Oh will you shut up!"

"Sorry." She received a glare and had to stop herself from saying it again. "Whether you think I'm to blame or not, as my punishment I am going to be your slave for the day. Whatever you need just tell me ok."

Serena was about to reply but instead she jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, just in time to throw up in the toilet.

Another pang hit her in the chest. She hadn't felt this guilty since Marcus had found out about Alex. She hauled herself out of bed and followed her. She wished there was something she could do to help but Serena's hair wasn't even long enough to need holding back. "It's alright beautiful you'll feel better once it's all out of your system." She gently stroked her hand over her back.

"Can you get me some water please Bernie." She croaked out from her position on the floor.

"Of course. Do you want me to help you back into bed first?"

She was about to decline until she tried to get to her feet and nearly fell down again. She nodded feebly.

Bernie wrapped her strong arms under those of her girlfriend and held her steady. They slowly walked back into the bedroom and she lowered her back on to the bed.

"I knew my big macho army medic would be useful for something." She smirked as she got comfortable again.

Bernie chuckled and went downstairs to get the requested water. She returned a few minutes later and handed her the water. "I've got some ginger biscuits too for when you feel a bit better, to settle your stomach. I always swore by it when the kids were ill. I would say I'd make you some soup too but maybe we'll stick to a tin to be safe."

"Hmm thank you. Can you come back here now please I'm cold."

She nodded and climbed in to bed once again.

She resumed her place in her arms. "Do you think Raf is managing ok without us?"

"I think you should stop thinking about work and concentrate on getting better. Raf will be fine and it's not like he'll be on his own." She smoothed her hair and tucked a stray piece behind her ear.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while until Serena spoke up. "You know not kissing you all day is killing me right?"

She chuckled. "I'm not stopping you. Kiss me all you want if it makes you feel better."

"No I taste of puke, it would be disgusting for you."

"You're right. It would. You'll have to wait then. How are you feeling anyway? Do you want to try eating something."

"Maybe I'll try one of your magic medicinal biscuits." She slowly sat up as Bernie propped up the pillows behind her.

She then leant over and retrieved the packed of biscuits from the bedside table. "Take your time with them. If you can only eat a tiny bit that's fine." She opened the packet and passed her one biscuit.

"Yes doctor." She rolled her eyes and started slowly nibbling on the biscuit, stopping occasionally to have small mouthfuls of water. When she finished the biscuit she paused, hoping the growling coming from her stomach was related to hunger.

"How are you feeling?" She reached over to take her hand in hers, suddenly unable to not touch her for more than a few minutes. Maybe that was the guilt again.

"Alright, I think. Look I need you to know that I don't blame you one bit for this. Ok yeah maybe it is your fault but it's not like you did it on purpose. These things happen. Next time you want to cook for me, let me help ok?"

She nodded. "I will. I just wanted to do something nice for you, you deserve it so much."

"I really do appreciate that. Maybe next time you could take me out for dinner?" She suggested, a slight smile playing on her lips. She shifted so her head was resting in Bernie's lap.

"Yes that would probably be best." She laughed. "You have some of the comfiest pillows in the world right here and still you choose to lie down there." Her fingers made their way through her hair.

"Nothing will be as comfortable as this." She mumbled, sleep suddenly threatening to overcome her.

"Someone sounds tired. You sleep and when you wake up I'll heat you up some soothing chicken soup, or whatever I can find in those cupboards of yours." She whispered, with a soft smile. It didn't take long for the other woman to fall asleep. She sank back against the pillows, watching her sleeping in her lap, her fingers still running through her hair. She should have made the most of this peace and quiet because as soon as Serena was awake and feeling slightly better, at least enough to eat, she had her running up and down the stairs. Waiting on her hand and foot. Not that she minded though. When Serena was being bossy she knew it meant she was on the mend and that's all she wanted.

After they'd both had lunch, they returned to their original position in bed. Bernie perched her laptop on her legs and they spent the afternoon laughing a whatever rubbishy tv they could find.


End file.
